Revenge Is Sweet
by Hatsu Haruko
Summary: Canada and America are currently dating, but America is suspicious of his boyfriend and England being a litttle too close. Will this end their relationship? *Careful America swears in here!*


So hey! I'm back from the dead!

My computer broke down, and the rest of the 4 chapters of Manboy and HeartBreaker are in my Cell, so it's going to be loooong to rewrite the whole 4 chapters. I'll hurry up the rewriting so I can publish all of the four chapters all at once!

And, also, have a great read! I hope you like it!

Hatsu Haruko -xxx-

* * *

Revenge Is Sweet

Canada was the one that confessed. He loved that idiot of an American. And America was, in a lack of a better word, really happy. He always admired the Canadian! His love for hockey, his capability to be friends with whoever whenever, 'cause nobody hates his guts. America was slightly jealous (ok, a lot jealous) of France and England always being Canada's fricking bodyguards, 'cause he couldn't get a single word to the Canadian without being interviewed by the two rivals. But he knew that one day would be the perfect time to confess. And to his advantage, Canada confessed first! Of course, America accepted the responsability of being his overprotective boyfriend. They had been going out for two months, and it had been pure bliss the entire time. The loving, the "Friday Nights Out", watching TV together while cuddling, the sex... America thought he was in a dream. He pinched himself a handful of times, but he still thought he was sleeping. Another two months later, he saw England being way too friendly with Canada. America ignored it, thinking that since they were good friends, like father and son, in a weird kind of way. Nothing could ever possibly happen. But he noticed England starting to approach his prey. America warned Canada, but his boyfriend was oblivious to it. Saying he was imagining things, that they're good friends, nothing can possibly happen between them. If only America knew...

X

A week later, America found out that the Canadian cheated on him. He didn't know with who, he heard it from France. He confronted his beloved, demanding for answers. Canada answered that he didn't know what the Hell he was talking about, that he's way too paranoid. America told him that he was probably right, thinking that France always fooled with him. He didn't fully trust the Canadian, but he didn't want to ruin anything so he kept his mouth shut. His boyfriend thanked him, and they continued their lovin', until America saw something atrocious...

X

America was simply strolling in the hallway of the Great Mansion where they held their Grand Conference. It was their break time, and heroes need breaks too! It was almost time to regroup, so he decided to go in early. He was going to open the Grand Door, when he saw it was slithly open. He was about to push the door, but his eye caught something. He saw his Canadian, HIS Canadian, kissing somebody else than him. He could only see the his boyfriend's back, so he didn't get a clear view. He could see his boyfriend's long, luscious hair falling down to his shoulders, being stroked by someone else than America. The American tried to switch angle, trying to see who the culprit was. And guess what? Goddamn Englishman! America was so frustruated, he thought he was about to explode. He left the room, walking quickly towards the exit door. He crossed paths with Germany, and told him to continue on with the meeting without him. He could be the one leading, for all America cared. He just needed to go back home. And, by the time he got home, America was drowning in revenge...

X

America knew how to get him back. He wasn't going to tell him, oh no, that destroys the whole plan. He was going to treat Canada like he never had before; he was going to be to the extreme nice and sexy. He would say the nicest things he could think of, so that the Canadian would feel guilty, so guilty he would beg on his knees to be forgiven. Yes, it was the most diabolical plan to show his boyfriend no one messes with the hero. Canada was going to arrive soon from the Meeting, so he had to hurry...

X

Canada came back home worried. America left the Meeting during break, and he didn't say why. This worried the Canadian, so he left as fast as he could to their appartement. When he entered the room, he could see on the table all kinds of foods; for once no hamburgers and fries! The Canadian was thrilled with the new smell filling up their appartement. He yelled a big "I'm home!", and waited for the American to come kiss him on the lips as they usually do. But the Canadian stood there for 10 seconds, 20 seconds, 60 seconds... The American wasn't coming... Panick filled his mind as he thought of what could have happened: he's probably in the kitchen preparing something else, or in the bathroom. He could also be tortured by a deranged serial killer-

Wait, what?

Canada sticked with 'he's in the bathroom' amd hurried in the kitchen, since he heard a whitsled tune. He peeked, and saw his boyfriend in an apron... Naked?

"Oh, hey Canadia~" America seductivally said.

Even though America messed up his name, he couldn't care less. His boyfriend was in an apron, NAKED. 'I wonder if he got the idea from Japan.', Canada thought. The Canadian replied a bashful "hi" and headed straight back to the table. The maple-addict sat down, and thought about what to do next; did the American do this on purpose, or just for fun? He couldn't undersand his boyfriend's weird actions.

" Canadia~ You can start eating~", America said from the kitchen. " I already ate, so go on, don't be shy~".

Oh my Lord, something has stopped in America's head. 'It must have been something he ate or something', Canada thought. He started greedily munching on the well prepared food, enjoying every bite. Of course, maple syrup was added to every meal, which made it even better. When he was done, he finally noticed that America wasn't sitting at the table with him. He called out for him, and there America was, still in his napron.

" Do you want dessert?", America asked him, whip cream and stawberries in each hand.

Canada blushed, and stuttered most of the words coming out of his mouth. He couldn't believe America would do such a none- heroic act. 'Isn't the uke supposed to do this sort of thing? Like Japan said?', the Canadian thought, confused. It didn't mean Canada didn't want this, it was just, new to him. America approached his boyfriend, with a strawberry in his mouth with whip cream. The Canadian didn't refuse the treat, and greedily took a bite from the fruit. America then took the chair in which Canada was sitting and moved it away from the table, so that he could sit on his Canadian boyfriend. Canada could see that America was getting hard through the apron, and kissed him gently, then started to go on harder. America didn't refuse the request, and continued on with Canada. The Canadian was ready to get off the chair and go in their room, but America stopped his kissing and looked at him dead straight in his eyes. They were both upon their feet, and Canada looked at him, confused.

"What is it, mon coeur?", Canada asked.

"Is it true?..".

"What is it that you want to know, mon chérie?", the Canadian asked again, not comprehending what the American wanted.

"Are you doing something behind my back with that F*CKING ENGLISHMAN?!", America screamed angrily.

The Canadian was shocked; how could his boyfriend ever think that he and his friend would do such a thing?

"America, I have no idea of what you're talking about...", Canada quietly said.

"YES YOU DO! I SAW YOU KISSING HIM! DURING THE BREAK!.. Please don't lie to me, I just want to know the truth...", America ended softly.

Canada chose his next words carefully, so America wouldn't have another screach-athon. So he took a deap breath, and answered honestly:

"America, there is nothing between me and England... He is only a friend. And anyways, I am yours. Did you know that England is taken too?".

"Wait, what?!", America asked.

"Yeah, he's with France now. You probably saw France instead of me, since our hair does look alike.", Canada answered.

"So, you didn't cheat on me? France told me you cheated!".

" What? Great, France is always telling lies, even you should know that! Even though England did approach me, I told him I was already under your wing, and he was mad. He and France must have wanted to mess up our relationship. I would never cheat on you! You're the best thing that's ever happened to me. Je t'aime.", Canada finished.

America didn't know what to say, he was just... Speechless. He was so drowned in revenge and jealousy that he forgot all about Canada. How sweet he is, how loyal, how... Perfect. And, the weird thing is, tears started flowing down his cheeks. It wasn't tears of sadness, but joy. He needn't any explanation, he now knew that his Canadian boyfriend was forever his. Canada practically threw himself on America, and gave him a large bear hug filled with love. The American accepted it, and put his arms aroud the Canadian's back. Everything was finally back to normal. Everything was now perfect.

"You know you're still naked in an apron, right?", Canada brought up unexpectedly.

"Ahh! This is so not heroic! I gotta change!", exclamed the American.

"Or...", the Canadian whispered, "I could have more dessert... Since I need to taste the sweet forgiveness that you owe me...".

America was going to pay hard, wasn't he?

* * *

So, did you like it? I hope you did! Have a nice day, my fellow readers and writers! Don't forget to review (only if you want to!)


End file.
